Me Harte
by Luzsmica
Summary: One-Shot. Alec se va de la guardia Vulturi a la mansion Cullen, donde tiene conflictos con Jasper. Muy mal summary,Risas aseguradas.


**_One-Shot_**

Me harte.

Harto de Aro. Harto de Marco. Harto de Cayo, se cree que por que sus padres le pusieron nombre de enfermedad de Pie, debe tomar venganza de mí ya que tengo un nombre "decente". Harto de Jane. Harto de Félix. Harto de Chelsea, Harto de Renata, Harto de Demetri, Harto de Heidi…

En pocas palabras: Harto de matar.

Incluso de matar a simples humanos.

Mi decisión fue simple y rápida.

Me voy a vivir con los Cullen.

No sabía si me aceptarían, y tampoco me gustaba mucho la idea de abandonar a mi maestro, pero dudo que modifique su manera de vivir solo por un capricho mio…

Tampoco sabía como se tomaría La Guardia mi decisión… pero tenía que arriesgarme, al fin y al cabo nadie obligaba a nadie a estar donde no quería.

No supe si decirle a Aro de mi decisión o simplemente irme sin previo aviso, así que me limité a dejar que Aro lea mi mente.

-Haz lo que quieras-Dijo mi Maestro mostrando fingido desinterés-No Te Obligaré a Nada.

Me Despedí y me fui.

Con suerte Alice ya habría previsto mi llegada. La conocía bastante. Aro había hablado de ella y de su don durante mucho tiempo, ni que fuera Sulpicia…

Cuando llegué me sentí raro. Generalmente, cuando voy a lugares, voy con Jane, Con Félix y con Demetri. Llegábamos haciendo un "espectáculo" de sincronía, donde llegábamos al mismo tiempo y nos quitábamos las capuchas simultáneamente. Los típicos chicos malos.

Cuando lo hice solo fue ridículo. Todo el mundo mirándome caminar por la calle con mis ojos rojos y con mi ropa "emo" como dijo un chico que me vio pasar. Ahora que lo pienso la idea de Heidi de los lentes de contacto era bastante buena…

No sabía como entrar a la casa. Así que con un aire de incomodidad toqué la puerta. Abrió Carlisle.

-Ah, Alec, te estábamos esperando… -abrió con una pacífica sonrisa. Ese Carlisle era tan… amable, yo, Alec, un Vulturi, si mal no recuerdo el año pasado casi desatábamos una guerra… y matamos a Bree… y torturamos a Edward… ya sé que eso no fue mi culpa, pero no sabía si el clan Cullen estaba enterados de eso. Pero había algo en su mirada amistosa, que me daba la sensación de que me aceptarían.

Entré. La Casa era Amplia y Debo Admitir Bien diseñada. Ahí Se Encontraban Alice y Jasper, abrazados, mirándome, Emmett y Rosalie, sentados en el sillón, mirando un partido de football. Emmett tenía un brazo por los hombros de Rosalie y el mando a distancia. Esme estaba hablando con Nessie y Edward estaba tocando el piano para Bella. Hasta que me vieron llegar. Estaban todos muy bien vestidos. El dinero carecía de importancia en esa casa.

-Ustedes… ¿Esperándome?-pregunté esperanzado.

-Alice nos advirtió de tu llegada, y bueno… ¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho esta vez? ¿Por qué no estas con tus hermanos?-preguntó Carlisle cordialmente

Lo miré estupefacto. Después a Alice, Después a Jasper, y por ultimo a Edward. Éste leyó mi mente y las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron. Rio entre dientes. Alice también lo vio y le susurró algo al oído a Jasper, que esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Carlisle… creo que Alec no viene aquí con deseos de "castigarnos" –dijo Edward.

Una chispa de comprensión cruzó por los ojos de Carlisle.

-Con gusto te aceptaremos en nuestra familia, Alec, pero algunas cosas cambiaran en tu estilo de vida…

Lo miré cautelosamente…

-Nada de comer humanos…

Continué observándolo, para darle a entender que quería que continuara hablando.

-Nada de utilizar tu don…

-Y nada de usar esa ropa- Intervino Alice mirándome asqueada de arriba abajo.

Reí entre dientes. La duendecillo desapareció, y luego se materializo a mi lado con pilas de ropa nueva. Extendí los brazos y me pasó la carga.

Estuvimos horas hablando con Carlisle de como sería mi nueva vida, conviviendo con humanos, pero manteniendo el secreto. Sólo daría caza a animales, iría a la escuela como cualquier otro chico, mis ojos se tornarían dorados… Comparaba mi cambio con Jasper en ese aspecto, él también había sufrido cambios muy fuertes en su manera de vivir. Lo respetaba. Pero cada vez que el leía mis sentimientos, mostraba desinterés y me daba la espalda.

No odié a nadie. Simplemente no socialicé. Me quedaba parado. Apartado de la familia. La oveja negra. Apoyado contra una pared viéndolos reír y jugar. De vez en cuando, la inocente "Nessie", como la llamaban, Me Preguntaba Algo con Sus Ojos Curiosos. Me sentí muy mal cuando me preguntó por qué había intentado destruirla cuando me di cuenta de la criatura maravillosa que era. Lo más repulsivo de todo… era Jacob. Ese perro lo arruinaba todo. En principio, el olor que emanaba era asqueroso, y… bueno… ¡era un licántropo! Pero a ellos parecía no importarles, por lo cual me distancié de la familia más todavía. Era el "raro"

Al final del día me quede solo con Jasper. Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro. El caminaba alrededor mío con aire vigilante y las manos a la espalda.

-Así que… vienes a usurpar mi puesto…-dijo desafiante Jasper

En eso entró Emmett. Se sentó en el sillón con los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas.

-Que mal hermanito...-Dijo sarcásticamente-Tienes competencia…

Jasper le clavó la más fría de las miradas. Emmett levantó las manos inocentemente y se fue de la habitación escoltado de su hermano.

Me quedé pensativo. Porque Jasper sentía tanta aversión hacia mí… Dijo algo de usurpar su puesto...De competencia… comprendí todo cuando se hizo de día, estaban en algo llamado vacaciones, así que no debíamos ir a la escuela, ni Carlisle al hospital.

De pronto paso algo que no debería haber pasado… Renesmee, tratando de copiar los graciosos movimientos de Alice, se tropezó y se lastimó el dedo con un cristal que había tirado por el piso. Mi garganta ardió en llamas. Debía tenerla. El fuego abrasador que me recorría era demasiado fuerte. Secundado por el deseo de destruirla tan lejano que había sembrado Aro en mí.

Salté para atacar, Jasper realizó la Misma Acción. Me vi obligado a acabar con el ya que ahora él era competencia para mi. Usé mi don. Bella usó el suyo.

-No, Alec…

Me vi en desventaja al instante. Jasper podía ser un adversario muy peligroso tomando en cuenta todas las cicatrices, de todos los miles de vampiros que habían intentado acabar con el, la misma cifra que, había muerto en el intento. Por lo que sabía, él había sido un entrenador de neófitos, y que NUNCA había perdido una pelea. Puso una mano en mi hombro.

-No- dijo. Lancé el primer movimiento. Mis intentos de defenderme eran patéticos. Ahora que me daba cuenta. Nunca había peleado sin mi don, y no era muy buen luchador que digamos. Mientras Yo Pensaba todo Esto Jasper Me Tomo del Brazo derecho, lo torció y me derribó.

-Tengo ganas de matarlos a los dos…-comentó Edward justo antes de correr hacia nosotros

-No te preocupes, ellos se van a encargar de eso- dijo Emmett imitando a su hermano.

Pronto sentí el abrazo de hierro de Emmett, en realidad, simplemente me agarró de las muñecas a la espalda y me vi inmovilizado.

Edward hizo lo propio con Jasper. Jasper, desde la posición en la que estaba, se irguió y se quedó mirando a su hermano con cara de "esto no es necesario"

-Edward… ¿Por qué me estás sujetando? Intento salvar a tu hija…

Edward lo miró fijo con extrañeza…

-Pues… nada, creo que exageré.

Soltó a su prisionero, que vino hacia mí y me dijo:

-JA, ¿¡QUIÉN ES EL ESLABÓN MÁS DÉBIL AHORA!?


End file.
